


Bleeding Out

by lilbookworm1984



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Memory Loss, Not Canon Compliant - Post Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Past Drug Use, Past Sexual Assault, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbookworm1984/pseuds/lilbookworm1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione meets an interesting man during a work related trip to DC. Things certainly get complicated but Hermione has never shied away from a challenge before. No reason to start now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this is going. I opened up a new document intending to write a smut filled fluffy fic with the Weasley twins and Captain Jack Harkness and this happened. A Hermione/Bucky pairing? Not even close to what I had in mind. This is so far out in left field that I really am a bit lost. 
> 
> I have no outline. I have the bare bones of a plot. I figure I will post as I write so don't expect any comprehensible time frame for updates. Suggestions are welcome and feel free to let me know of any typos or anything. I'm writing this on my phone instead of in a nice, ordinary notebook. :( Not my usual MO.
> 
> For James Barnes' background history I am just picking bits and pieces from both the comics and the movies.

Hermione Granger was furious. Her day was far from going as planned. Even with her hair pulled back with a clip, the humidity still managed to make a mess of it all. At least she had worn comfortable shoes with her pant suit today. Not only was it raining but she hadn't even had breakfast. Or lunch, for that matter. The 9:00am meeting with the American Secretary of State had been moved up to 11:00am and it seemed as though he had just been humoring her and not taking a single thing she had said seriously. This had taken months of preparation and research. She had even brought graphs.

The Ministry of Magic absolutely refused to deal with such things as aliens and their technology. Statute of Secrecy and international Magical Creature rights notwithstanding, this was another issue she was attempting to bring reform to. How could they deny the existence of an entire race when a whole city was almost leveled just last year?

Of course, with the disaster of those muggle government agencies a few months ago wreaking havoc on the world, the Ministry wasn't too keen on having wizard liaisons tied to muggle agencies. HYDRA infiltrating SHIELD (and the subsequent dump of files onto the Internet for everyone to see) was not something she ever could have anticipated when she tried to gain support for stronger muggle and wizard relations.

As much as Hermione would like to think otherwise, it was only her recognition as a war hero that gained her access to her current position within the Department of International Magical Cooperation. A friend in the British Foreign and Commonwealth Office had owed her a favor and set up today's meeting which had gone horribly. Now she was just wandering around DC and taking in the monuments to try and relax. Going back to her hotel wouldn't help her calm down but distracting herself with a haphazard tour and reading the numerous plaques just might.

Hermione had just finished gazing at the fountains of the WWII memorial. There weren't as many people as she thought but the slightly rainy weather probably had a lot to do with that. The DC War Memorial wasn't too far away. It was a commemoration for local World War 1 veterans set back from Independence Avenue in the woods and would certainly be quieter to rest her feet there than on the steps of the Lincoln memorial.

The memorial was quite pretty. It looked to have been restored recently and there were flowers planted around the Doric domed structure. There was a single person sitting at the base of it, between two columns, legs hanging off of the edge. Though the man seemed a bit scruffy with an overly large jacket, gloves, and a baseball cap hiding most of his face, Hermione wasn't at all concerned about resting inside the already occupied monument. At least it was out of the rain.

Hermione sat down and tucked her feet under her, leaning her back against a column with her bag at her side. Quiet was definitely what she needed.

"War to end all wars." The man's voice was gruff, possibly with disuse, but clear.

Well, maybe not so quiet after all.

She cleared her throat and shifted to look over in in the man's direction. "I'm sure it seemed like the truth at the time. Or maybe a very strong hope."

"Peace was never in the cards, doll. Everyone knew it wouldn't last." He turned his head to glance over at her. Hermione caught a rueful look in bright blue eyes under that cap and a quirk of full lips half hidden in a thick growth of beard. The man was younger than she had first thought. He would probably be handsome if he wasn't so disheveled.

She sighed. "You're probably right. You would think people would learn from the past but...I guess forgetting is easier."

The man barked out a humorless laugh and shook his head. "Not always." He swung his legs up from over the ledge and settled back against a pillar, facing her. "Names Bucky."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Hermione. Nice to meet you." Bucky returned the smile.

Maybe today wasn't all that bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain seemed to be slowing down quite a bit. A repelling and warming charm would be wonderful right now but certainly not an option at the moment. 

Hermione was content to sit under the dome of the monument for a while longer. It was peaceful. And the company wasn't bad, either. Bucky was describing the political climate of the 1930's after telling her of President Hoover dedicating the War Memorial in November of '31. His phrasing was a little odd at times and some of the terms he used Hermione was unfamiliar with but she followed along fairly well. 

It got her thinking of how the wizarding world became complacent after the first fall of Voldemort. Which led to memories of her time during his resurrection. That really wasn't a train of thought she wanted to go down at the moment. It had been years since the final battle but she still wasn't comfortable delving into those memories. Bucky voice, though, brought her out of her musings. 

"Now that expression has no place on such a pretty face." Hermione looked up to see Bucky frowning. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just lost in thought for a second. Sorry." She tried to manage a reassuring smile but it probably wasn't very convincing.  
It wasn't. Bucky's frown stayed right where it was. He looked thoughtful for a moment and bit his lower lip before speaking again. 

"Coffee?"

Hermione tilted her head in amused confusion. "Sorry?"

"Would you like to go grab a coffee? Or tea? Peggy never liked the tea here in the States. She..." He abruptly cut himself off and furrowed his brow. "You look like you could use a coffee." 

Hermione's stomach chose that moment to growl embarrassingly. Bucky face smoothed out into an amused grin. "And some food." 

"Well, I wouldn't turn down the chance for food. Or coffee. I hadn't had any time earlier to grab anything to eat. Early meeting." She grabbed her bag and stood up. Bucky rose as well. 

"There's a place down the road aways. Wouldn't do to leave you to starve now, would it?" He gave her a grin and a wink and turned towards the road. A wink! Do people even do that anymore? 

\----------  
'Down the road' turned out to be quite a walk. Bucky led her to a small sandwich shop on L'enfant Plaza. 

They walked into the promenade and Hermione made note of high skylights and the wide open space. Not her favorite environment for someplace she had never been to. She really didn't have much to worry about from muggles but it would take a bit of creativity to avoid an inquiry from the Ministry about unauthorized use of magic. Her wand was in a holster strapped to her forearm and easy to access. 

She noticed Bucky making the same observations about their surroundings that she was. The only weapon she could see on him was a boot knife which wasn't very noticeable in in the first place. That should probably be a red flag right there but Hermione found that it made her feel a bit better about the situation. He had an air of ex military and it reminded her of some of the older members of the Order. Though, if he randomly shouted "constant vigilance", she would not be held responsible for whatever stunning hex she would throw at it him. 

"This place has great toasted sandwiches. Practically any kind you could think of, too." Bucky walked up to the counter to place an order then waved her over when she didn't follow. "See anything you want to get? My treat." 

"Oh. I couldn't! Besides, my boss included meals for reimbursement. It's fine." Hermione looked over the selections available. "Is the roast beef any good?"

It looked like Bucky was going to say something but decided against it. "Yeah, doll. Though, I haven't found one I haven't liked yet. I might not be the person to ask." 

And there was that grin again. They both orders their sandwiches and drinks and sat down at a table at the back with a good view of the exits and windows. Hermione took a bite of her roast beef sandwich. "This is really good! I've only been here for a few days and have mostly been eating meals at my hotel. I probably wouldn't have even noticed this place." 

"Told you they are great." Bucky finished his sandwich in what seemed like just a few bites and then settled back in his chair with his coffee. "What is it you do? Besides missing meals in favor of going to meetings?"

"It's pretty much international regulations focusing on human and, uh, animal rights in a foreign affairs department. Nothing glamorous and the paperwork is dreadful.What about you? Military?"

Bucky grimaced and gave a bit of a laugh. "Not any more. There were extenuating circumstances. Lost an arm along the way." He tapped on his left arm that was resting on the table. "I do more of a security detail type of thing now." 

"Oh. I hadn't even noticed you had a prosthetic. It's range of movement is amazing. What is it made of? What kind of dexterity does it give you? I haven't seen anything like...oh. Um, sorry. I just...I had a mentor who lost lost a leg. His prosthetic was a bit outdated. I tried to get him to look into other options but..." Hermione pretty much just wanted a hole to open up beneath her. Offend the nice stranger who offered to pay for your dinner. Great. 

Bucky pulled off his left glove and rolled up the sleeve of his jacket. "Metal plated." He moved his fingers, rolled his wrist, and straightened his arm out for her to take a look. "Full range of motion. There are sensors to distinguish between hot and cold, pressure, texture, that kind of thing."

"It's amazing!" Hermione reached out with a hesitant hand and ran it along the metal arm from elbow to wrist then down to the smaller plates of his hand and fingers. "But it looks heavy..."

"The sensors are connected to my nervous system. The weight would have been too much to handle so I have a type of reinforcement fused to my ribs, shoulder, and shoulder blade. I really don't recommend the procedure." Bucky glared at his metal arm and then gulped down the rest of his coffee.

"I'm sorry." Hermione threaded her fingers awkwardly through his false ones for a moment and gave a hopefully reassuring squeeze before grabbing her coffee cup to hide behind.

Bucky drew his arm back, pulled down the sleeve, and replaced the glove. "You apologize too much, doll. I wouldn't have had you take a look if it was going to be a problem." He glanced up at at the skylights overhead. It would be getting dark in an hour or so. "The sun will be down in a little while. Your hotel isn't too far, is it? I could walk with you if you want." 

"That's alright. I'm at the Courtyard over on L Street. The walk won't be too bad." 

"If you sure." Bucky looked doubtful but didn't push the offer. "If you want, uh, I'm over at Phoenix Park. They have a decent pub. If you don't have any plans in the next few days we could grab a drink. That is, if you wanted to..."

"Sure. I'll be here for a while. Especially since my meeting didn't do as well as I would have liked. It would be nice to take a break from everything for a while. Is tomorrow ok?" Hermione rummaged through her bag and held her hand out holding her business card. "My number's on it. Let me know what time is good." 

"Sure." Bucky grabbed a pen from a jacket pocket and quickly wrote down his number on a napkin. "Text me when you get back safe, alright."

Hermione smiled and put the napkin in her pocket. "Alright. But I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

He looked her over and grinned. "I don't doubt that you can. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow." She adjusted the strap of her bag and offered her hand for a handshake. 

Bucky let out a loud laugh that caused other patrons to turn and stare. He swooped down and gave her a quick hug with his good arm. "You're somethin' else, Hermione." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. I think." 

That just led to another bark of laughter. They walked out to L'enfant and went their separate ways. 

Hermione shook her head in amusement. What on earth was she getting herself in to?


	3. Chapter 3

"The Secretary isn't interested in strengthening current antidiscrimination laws or extending existing ones towards mutants, alien races, or enhanced humans. He completely disregarded everything I had to say, Harry." Hermione was not happy. Trying to get another meeting scheduled would be impossible. She called Harry through a compact mirror to vent but her frustrated hand gestures were probably making him seasick. He also wasn't too interested in American politics to begin with.

"I don't know what to say, Mione. I can barely keep up with all of your projects at the DIMC. I don't have the slightest idea what you can do." Harry sighed and grabbed his Auror robes. "I can talk to Luna and see if she has any contacts over there who can help."

"Thanks, Harry. Go on to work. I've kept you too long."

"It's no problem, Mione. You have somewhere to be, too. You'll tell all the details of your date tomorrow, right?" 

"It's not a date, Harry. It's just a drink with a friend." Hermione tried to keep keep the blush off her face but had a horrible suspicion that she failed. "Really, Harry."

"It is a date." Harry gave her an exaggerated grin. "Call me tomorrow." 

"Bye, Harry." Hermione closed the compact mirror and went to get ready to go to the pub. Bucky had said to dress comfortably so jeans and a plain top wouldn't require any effort. She still had plenty of time and still be able to read a couple of chapters of a book before she had to leave. 

..........

Hermione sent Bucky a quick text as she approached the hotel. It was an older building which the decor in the lobby reflected. It certainly looked like it probably had in the fifties if you ignored the security cameras and modern appliances. The sound of an Irish ballad was coming from the door straight ahead. Bucky had propped himself against the doorframe and smiled at her as she walked over. He certainly looked more at ease in a plain grey t-shirt with a blue long sleeved shirt underneath it, worn jeans, and boots. He wasn't wearing a hat today and Hermione noticed his hair was quite a bit longer than she first thought though it was mostly pulled back in a messy ponytail. 

"There never seem to be many people here so it isn't as crowded as most places." He opened the door for her like it was expected of him. That was definitely a surprise. "I can't give any recommendations on those mixed drinks or anything but the beer on tap is fine." 

There really weren't many people around. The atmosphere was relaxed with its dark wood paneling and low lighting. They sat down at the end of the old bar and Hermione draped her jacket over the back of the stool. Bucky ordered his beer and she got a gin and tonic. 

Hermione rested her elbows on the bar and looked over at him. He reached over and tugged on a stray curl that had a habit of falling in her eyes. "Your hair looks good when it's down. It suits you." 

She was barely able to hold back a snort of laughter. "It's a frizzy mess. I decided to spend a half hour reading rather than attempt to make it look presentable." 

"Well, I think it's lovely." He ducked his head and grabbed the glass the bartender set in front of him. 

Maybe this really was a date after all. Oh, dear. 

"What kind of security work do you do?" Well, of all the questions she could could have blurted out that was a relatively safe one, right? 

"Are you familiar with Stark Industries?" He asked. 

"Vaguely. Mostly from all of the uproar Mr. Stark caused over the years but he has made a lot of amazing progress in clean energy and technological advancements." Hermione recalled Arthur Weasley practically ecstatic over the ability of some new Stark tech being compatible with magic but she couldn't exactly mention that.  
"I'm head of the security team for Avengers tower over in Manhattan. The job just kind of fell into my lap."

"How on earth does a job like that just 'fall into your lap'?" 

Bucky gave a laugh waved off her astounded expression. "A friend of mine was living there. I didn't like how shoddy the security was so I kinda broke in to prove my point. It worked." 

"I guess so. Who is the friend who lives there. Aren't they all Avengers?"

"Stevie. Uh, Steve Rogers. We've been friends for...a while." Bucky motioned for the bartender to refill his beer. Hermione just stared at her gin and tonic, cursing her love of history. There was no way... It would have been all over the papers! 

"Bucky?"

"Yeah, doll?" 

Hermione downed her drink in one go. It was just a simple question!  
"What's your full name?"

Bucky paled. He shifted in his chair and tugged at the hem of the sleeve covering his metal arm.  
"It's James Buchanan Barnes."

Okay. Sometimes Hermione hated being right. "Well, you look good for being born in 1925." And, sometimes, Hermione hated blurting out the first thing that pops into her head.

Bucky turned turned to look at her with wide, unbelieving eyes. "You...uh. You seem to be taking that pretty well." 

She smiled. "It certainly isn't the craziest thing I have heard before." 

"What's crazier than a dead man walking around?" 

"You'd be surprised." Hermione twirled the strap of her bag. Talk of historical figures suddenly appearing in the future isn't a good idea in public. Well, unless it it is Captain America. "We could talk in your room, if you want. Privacy might be better for a conversation like this. You being around around isn't exactly common knowledge, right?"

He practically stumbled off of the stool. "Yeah. Sure. That's a good idea."

.............

 

Bucky's room was just as old fashioned as the rest of the hotel. It was also very tidy. Except for the disassembled rifle on the floor on a bit of canvas. A cleaning kit was next to it.

"I wasn't exactly expecting to bring you up here." He went to move everything out of the way. 

"Oh! Is that a M24? And it's bolt action. You don't like the cartridge?" Hermione sat herself down at the edge of the canvas.

Bucky froze and blinked at her. "I have the larger cartridges for it if I need them..." He sat down next to her. "The scope for this one is great. I can change out or replace a lot of the accessories. You're familiar with it?" 

"You can finish cleaning it if you like." Hermione reached over and handed him a rag and the bottle of oil. "I haven't used this one before. Never got the chance to. I just like rifles. I managed to get my hands on an old L42A1 a while back. It was my favorite. There was a time when I could have really used one, well, any weapon other than what I had on me at the time. When I got out of that mess I trained with all sorts of firearms. And hand to hand. I was looking into knife training a few years back but I never got around to it."

"Shit. Well, if you want I could show you my collection if you get a chance to stop in Manhattan. You can test out whatever firearms you want. The Tower has an indoor range that takes up an entire floor. I'm not even kidding. It's huge." 

"Now that would be an amazing date." Back to blurting out the wrong thing. Hermione bit her lip and glanced over at Bucky. 

He just smiled and laughed. "It would. If you weren't so tiny I'd set you up to try out an AT4 rocket launcher. Now that would be a sight to see." He picked up a brush and started cleaning. 

Hermione didn't think she could smile any wider. This certainly was the most bizarre date she had ever been on. 

"You said you've seen crazier things than a dead man walking. That why you got into self defence?" Bucky's voice was low and he didn't take his eyes off of what he was doing. 

"That was part of it." Hermione was perfectly aware of how many rules she was about to break. She worked for the Ministry! If this backfired on her even Harry wouldn't be able to help her out of this.  
"Magic is real."

"I know." 

"What?" She was pretty sure her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Not like that alien technology. You mean the wand waving kind, right." Bucky finally looked at her. She nodded. "My ma was a squib. Pops was muggle. He would tell me and my sisters stories of the Wizarding world after Ma died. We had some books about magic, too. She may have not been able to use magic but she could do basic potions. When Steve was sick I would get ingredients from one of the guys I worked with at the docks. Had to teach myself how to make the ones that didn't require a stasis spell or anything like that." He cleared his throat. "I did some asking around after I...when I remembered more about my past. It wasn't just Hydra we should have have been fighting. If it wasn't for the Statute of Secrecy we could have helped fight Grindelwald, too. Or Voldemort, later." Bucky set down the barrel and rag he had in his hands. "You're Hermione Granger."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit angsty but I attempted to even that out with fluffy banter. Just a warning: There is a brief mention of past sexual abuse.   
> This chapter is heavy on the dialog but I hope my format isn't too annoying.

Hermione could barely breathe, let alone think. "When did you know? Who I am, I mean." 

"When you said magic was real. I wasn't sure until then. Hermione isn't exactly a common name. But you were wearing a wand holster on your arm yesterday. It was the same as in one of Ma's books. You should probably use a disillusionment charm on that. I got myself caught up on wizarding history a few months back." Bucky finally cracked a smile. "For a war hero you're not very good at following rules, are you? Tellin' a muggle about magic."

"Says the war hero known for being right by Captain America's side while he broke all kinds of rules. And I seriously doubt you were a perfect example of a law abiding citizen." He laughed at that. "My friends must be a bad influence. Harry has no sense of self preservation. I've lost track of how many laws we broke trying to get him out of some of the trouble he managed to get himself into." Hermione relaxed a little bit. She was still trying to process that Bucky already knew about the Wizarding world. 

He let out a deep laugh and pushed back a few strands of hair that had worked free of the hair band. "Stevie was the same way. Still is. He was a skinny little punk pickin' fights with bullies three times his size. It just got worse after the serum." Bucky rested his elbows on his knees and hunched forward. "I don't remember everything from back then. A lot is still missing. Or gone for good. But Steve? I remember him. I don't think I ever truly forgot him." 

"Friends like that? I don't think much can take that away. Harry, Ron, and I? We saved each other. Even when we were apart we still held each other up." She paused for a moment, knowing her next question would probably be too much. "You weren't asleep this this whole time, were you? Not like your friend. Everyone thinks you died but..." 

"Sometimes I wish I had. I survived the fall in mostly one piece," Bucky gestured to his arm, "but the Russians found me. It was hell after that. A new cybernetic arm in 1954 from the Soviets. Hydra and their attempts to make me into the perfect weapon. Experiments to try and recreate Steve's serum. I fought it. Was fighting for a long time. Until they decided to wipe my memories. Then I just forgot what I was fighting for. Electrocution isn't as effective as how wizards remove memories. Sometimes I'd remember Steve or Brooklyn. Pieces and fragments of who I was. Even went off the grid a few times until they caught up with me. They put me in cryofreeze more often after that last time. I haven't been able to tell Steve everything I remember. He blames himself for not catching me when I fell and for not going back for my body. He refuses to listen when I tell him there was nothing he could have done. I don't want to make it worse on him. After I pulled him from the Potomac I left to track down Hydra members. I destroyed the bases I could remember. Then I came back to Stevie living in that tower. Got that security job. I'm still following leads on Hydra." 

Hermione slid closer to Bucky and took his left hand in her own. "You're free. You have Steve back."

He glanced at her small hand in his metal one. "I've killed people."

"If I'd had my wand when Bellatrix was carving into my arm, I would have been able to cast an unforgivable on her and actually mean it." She showed him her left arm and the now faint white scarring of the word 'mudblood' etched into it. "You killed during wartime. It was what you had to do. And you had no control over what you did while under Hydra's influence. It may have been you who killed for them but they are the ones responsible for those deaths, not you." Hermione tucked her arm into her side. 

"The Ministry glossed over our time as captives at Malfoy Manor. We were there for longer than the public is aware. We were separated almost immediately. Bellatrix thought I would be the first to break. I was everything they stood against. A talented muggle born witch. I stuck with our story. I didn't give them a damn thing."  
She gave Bucky's hand a light squeeze "But I didn't tell Harry or Ron about Greyback and the Snatchers being brought back into the room when Bellatrix was done. It would have broken them. They wouldn't have been level headed enough to plan an escape if they were focused on me. And, even after the war was over, they still felt guilt over being in that cellar while I wasn't. I couldn't bring all that crashing down on them again." A hollow laugh left her. "If I had been able to, I would have killed Bellatrix. And Greyback. And those Snatchers. Not because of duty or because I had no choice. It would have been revenge. It would have been murder."

Bucky let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist to pull her closer and hugged her. His chin rested on wild curls. "It would have been justice."

...........

 

"Well, we're just a fine mess, aren't we?" Hermione mumbled as she burrowed her face into Bucky's shoulder. She forgot for a moment about the metal arm until she felt thick scar tissue through the two layers of shirts he had on. That was an emotionally draining conversation for the both of them. 

She really liked Bucky. He was funny, charming, handsome, and didn't run off when she talked of the war. He liked her for who she was. Hermione was never one for trusting people so quickly. She was always looking for ulterior motives. Doubting and second guessing everything. But she trusted Bucky. Yesterday, before he even told her his name, when they sat in that sandwich shop and he showed her his arm, she trusted him. It was kind of terrifying. She barely knew anything about him other than what she read in history books. 

"What music do you like?" She wasn't sure he could understand her muffled question but she didn't feel like moving from where where she was tucked into his side. It felt safe. 

Hermione felt the vibration when he chuckled. "Anything I can dance to." She smiled. 

"What about you? What do dames...ladies these days listen to?"

She finally lifted her head to glare at him. "I'm going to get you a modern phrasebook."  
Bucky laughed and pulled her into his lap. "Whatever you want, Professor Granger. I'm a quick study."

"I listen to just about any kind of music. It depends on my mood." She shifted a bit so she could wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his chest. He curled an arm around her shoulders. "Hobbies?"

"Haven't had much time for those lately. Or when I was a kid. I took art classes with Steve, though. Fixed up cars as a side job for a while. Read a lot." 

"I have some great books in my bag. You can borrow what you want." 

"Will there be a test?" He pulled away with with a grin when she went to hit him on the arm. "How do you fit books in that little purse of yours? Charmed? "

"It's an undetectable extension charm. Weightless, too. I have all kinds of books, spare clothes, nonperishable foods, a cauldron with a standard supply of potions and ingredients, a tent..." 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Planning for an apocalypse?"

"You never know when you might need something. It is better to be prepared. Now, let me up so I can get my bag."

"I don't want to. Can't you just levitate it over here? You have your wand." He reached down and lifted her right pant leg to show the wand in it's harness. "You charm your bag to be able to live out of it for a month but don't disillusion your wand." He raised the jeans higher and frowned. "That's not leather. That's looks like...is that dragon hide? Damn. It is, isn't it?" He ran his fingers over the straps and buckles. "There's nothing that you can do to counter the charm resistance?"

Hermione was a little too distracted to answer that let alone form words into a proper sentence. Bucky seemed to be a very tactile person. That would take some getting used to. And some restraint. 

He hoisted her up and moved her so she straddled his thigh to get a better look at the detail of the wand holster. Okay. Maybe a lot of restraint. She leaned over to unstrap the harness. "Here." Her balance was off and she moved to anchored herself against him with her other leg. She slapped his metal hand away and undid the various buckles. Hermione took her wand and handed over the holster as she righted herself. With a quick spell her bag floated over and she searched for some books. 

"This one! Have you read it? It's the latest edition. And I haven't found a way around the charm resistance, yet. But I'm working on it." She moved her outstretched leg to rest between his and showed him the book. "There have been so many revisions in the last few decades that it is very handy to have."

"The last time I read that was back in the thirties so that is probably a good choice. But you might want to move your knee or I won't be able to concentrate enough to read anything." 

Hermione looked up from her bag then down to, oh. Well, that really would make reading very difficult.

"Hermione." And talking, apparently. "You gotta move."

"Oh! Oops!" She moved her leg back over his. "Well, this probably isn't much better, is it? Eyes! Eyes are up here!" 

"Really not my fault, doll. You've got a perfect set of...ow! Was that really necessary?" 

"I know that didn't hurt you. That was your metal arm." She stood up. 

"I'll save myself from a second assault and refrain from saying what I am thinking right now." 

"My closest friends growing up were male. I'm pretty sure I can guess what you're thinking." She held out the book for him to take. "There's a few more books you might like." Hermione went over to the far end of the bed and sat down, pulling a stack of books out of the purple bag. 

"Yes ma'am." Bucky got up, walked over to the bed, and settled himself on the opposite side with his back against the headrest. He flipped through 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them'. "Ridiculous! Haven't they tossed out the Werewolf Code of Conduct yet! I met a guy when I was at Camp Lehigh who was infected. Sweetest guy you could ever meet. He was always getting on my case about the contraband I brought in. 'Course, after that bar fight when I broke that MP's wrist I got shipped off for special training. Never saw him again." 

"That wasn't in the history books. Contraband and bar fights?" Hermione laughed.

"Of course they wouldn't have the history books say the military trained a sixteen year old delinquent for covert ops so Captain America's image wasn't tarnished. That would be bad PR." 

"Why would they... How the hell did they get away with that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was able to stay at the camp as a ward of the state in '37. Pa had died in a parachuting accident and Becca, my youngest sister, was sent off to boarding school. There was no one to tell them they couldn't."

"That's...that's not right." 

"Doesn't matter now. That was a long time ago." 

"But.."

"Hermione. It's fine." 

She huffed and moved aside two more stacks of books. 

"Come here. We can go over this insane amount of homework you plan on giving me later." He put his book on the nightstand and held out his arms. 

"You cuddle a lot." Hermione leaned over and layed down next to him. 

"What can I say? It's part of my charm. I didn't get to cuddle much for a good sixty years or so. I have a hell of a lot of lost time to make up for. Now, what kinds of reforms have been made for nonhumans in the Wizarding world lately?" 

"I'll talk your ear off with a topic like that."

"That doesn't bother me in the least."


End file.
